


Hedonistic Need

by all_the_green_gems



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2018-12-26 18:16:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12064413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_the_green_gems/pseuds/all_the_green_gems





	Hedonistic Need

Sherlock bites into the soft skin of his hand with a needy whine as John thrusts savagely into him, the sharp tang of blood blooming across his tongue. His cries leak out despite trying to keep quiet as John had asked. He tries to muffle his screams as his prostate is abused on every deep, hard, deep thrust. The detective feels the hard, broad body of the doctor behind him, his coarse hair rubbing against his back and ass in a consistent, real, wonderful way.

He comes for the third time, John pounding him through it. Eventually, he feels John's huge cock swelling impossibly thicker and Sherlock tilts his face back, exposing the whole long column of his white throat, inviting John to claim and mark him like he knows John needs. He cries out when John bites down on the tender flesh, and he finally comes, thick hot jets of come flooding Sherlock's core. 


End file.
